museafandomcom-20200215-history
Ora
The first of the gods, Ora's body formed from the stars and it is thought by many that they are the will of reality itself. They sacrificed the power of literally being the fabric of reality in order to create planets, planes, and the people who lived on them. Though weakened by this exertion, they still had the power necessary to create the Pantheon of Inner Gods in order to rule the lands they had created. After this was done, Ora disappeared. It is unknown if the exertion of these creations killed them, or if they simply felt no need to stay. Powers Little is known of Ora's true capabilities. History In the beginning, there was nothing but stars. Over time, these stars took form, becoming one being—or perhaps they had always been one being, but did not realize it. The stars formed the skin and flesh of Ora, each prick of light a dimple on their body. They opened their eyes and soon realized that in all of the wide, empty space around them, they were the only thing which lived. Saddened by how alone they were, Ora sacrificed much of their power, turning the starry fabric of their body into planets and creatures. They gave many of these creatures intelligence and independent thought, eager to see what they would do. Afterwards, Ora was much smaller than they had been before—but still much larger than their creations, standing like a giant upon the world. For a time, they lived on the world with their creations. But they soon decided that this reality needed others to watch over it—for though they were wise, they alone could not see everything.They sacrificed even more of their power to create four new gods, the children of Ora: Medlayla, Divakara, Avani, and Kuldata. Afterwards, Ora disappeared. Some say that they were killed by the exertion of their creations. Others say that they no longer felt a need to stay, and so left to go elsewhere. No one knows what happened to them for sure. Obedience Dance in a random pattern beneath the light of the stars, trusting in the guidance of destiny. If no stars are currently visible, softly sing or chant all of the names of stars that you know as you perform your dance. Let your mind expand and turn your thoughts away from where your feet might land, allowing your steps to fall where chance wills. When the dance feels complete, cease dancing. Ponder the steps you took and the position in which you stopped, and consider what portents these subtle clues might hold for the future. Gain a +1 luck bonus on initiative checks and a +4 sacred or profane bonus on Perception checks made to determine whether you are aware of opponents just before a surprise round. The type of bonus depends on your alignment—if you’re neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane the first time you perform your obedience, and this choice can’t be changed. Evangelist Boons # Traveler's Tricks (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/l/longstrider/ longstrider] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/darkvision/ darkvision] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/phantom-steed/ phantom steed] 1/day # Starlit Caster (Su): Over time you have learned to focus your magical power to better damage agents of evil. You add your Charisma bonus on your concentration checks, as well as on your caster level checks to overcome spell resistance. In addition, when you stand in starlight and cast a spell that deals hit point damage, you can have it deal an extra 2d6 points of damage. This bonus damage is untyped, and manifests as a glowing aura of starlight around the spell’s original effect. # Starry Eyes (Su): You gain darkvision with a range of 60 feet. If you already have darkvision with a range of 60 feet or greater, the range of your darkvision instead increases by 10 feet. This extension applies only to natural, permanent darkvision, not to darkvision that is granted by spells or other effects. In addition, while you stand in starlight the range of your spells (other than spells with the range of “personal” or “touch”) increases as though your caster level were 1 level higher. Exalted Boons # Slumberer (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/sleep/ sleep] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/silence/ silence] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/deep-slumber/ deep slumber] 1/day # Splendorous Ally (Sp): Once per day as a standard action, you can summon a lillend azata. You gain telepathy with the lillend to a range of 100 feet. The lillend follows your commands perfectly for 1 minute for every Hit Die you possess before vanishing back to its home on Elysium. The lillend doesn’t follow any commands that would cause it to take evil or overly lawful actions, and the creature could even attack you if the command is particularly egregious. # Blast of Motes (Su): Whenever you channel positive energy to heal living creatures, a shower of starry motes cascades over all of the living creatures in the area of effect. These motes do not impede vision or stealth attempts, nor do they reveal invisible creatures, but they infuse the targets with divine luck. Targets of this ability reduce any miss chance they face by 10%. In addition, when targets of this ability roll damage dice, they may treat all 1s as 2s. The motes and their effects last for 1 round + 1 round for every 4 Hit Dice you have (maximum 6 rounds). If you don’t have the ability to channel positive energy, you gain the ability to do so once per day as a cleric of a level equal to your Hit Dice (maximum 20), but only to heal living creatures. Whenever you use this ability, the beneficiaries are showered with starry motes, with the effects described above. Sentinel Boons # Fighting Chance (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/e/entropic-shield/ entropic shield] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blur/ blur] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/displacement/ displacement] 1/day # See through Dreams (Su): Ora’s blessing allows you to see through half-real and fantastical images. You gain a +1 luck bonus on saving throws made against illusion spells and effects and against dream-based magic (such as [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/n/nightmare/ nightmare]). This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you possess (maximum +6). # Shooting Star (Ex): You can throw your deity’s star-shaped favored weapon with great speed and ease. Three times per day, you can make a single ranged attack with a starknife as a swift action. To throw a starknife as a swift action, you must have it in hand, have sufficient actions available to draw the starknife, or have the Quick Draw feat or a similar ability. Category:Characters Category:Olivia's characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Gods Category:Refrain characters